No Place I'd Rather Be
by BethNatalyaGlamaHart
Summary: Just your typical family you know the one with your dysfunctional parents who constantly threat to make out in front of you oh you can't forget about the sarcastic kids that come along with them. No family is perfect and shouldn't try to be. With a family like ours there's no place we'd rather be.


**I do not own any of these characters they belong to Dick Wolf all rights go to their respectful owners. This story is mostly AU. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was scrambling frantically around her bedroom flipping every bed sheet in her way. She was looking under her bed, over her bed and in her bed. It was the third time this month she misplaced her wedding ring if her husband found out about this time he'd kill her at least not in the literal sense.

"Where did I put it this time?" She mumbled to herself. She stood up from looking underneath her bed and moved to her vanity mirror she looked inside her jewelry box that came with it. It wasn't there either she'd searched every where from the kitchen to her personal bathroom that ring could not be found anywhere.

Seeing her mother in her frantic state Mckenzie walked in to her mothers room. "What happened in here?" Olivia jumped at the sound of her daughters voice.

"Jesus! Mckenzie you scared me!" She said sternly more shocked than angry.

"I could say the same thing about your room. Calvin's room looks nicer than this and if you seen what I've seen that's not saying much." Mckenzie said referring to her fourteen year old brother.

"Gee thanks." She responded to her thirteen year old daughter sarcastically.

"Let me guess you lost your wedding ring again?" Olivia looked at her surprised.

"I…I didn't lose it….I just misplaced it that's all." She lied.

"Sure." She said moving over to her mom's bedroom window glancing out to view the driveway. "Is that what you're going to tell dad?"

"WE" Emphases on the we. "Aren't telling your dad anything understand?"

"Well either you move like the speed of light or think of something because Calvin and Dad just pulled up." Mckenzie said titling her head toward the direction of the window.

Olivia rushed to the window biting her thumb nail as her husband and son exited the car she began to pace back and forth. "Um…okay why don't you and your brother go walk the dog I'll figure out something."

Mckenzie rushed downstairs to great her brother and father. "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"There's my princess." Elliot said kissing the top of her head. "How was your day sweetheart?" He asked.

"It's better now that you're home." She said batting her eyelashes. Calvin picked up on this Mckenzie only did this when someone was in trouble it was her give away.

"Mack where's mom?" Calvin asked.

"Upstairs. Speaking of mom she wanted us to take bear for a walk." Bear was their German Shepherd after begging for nearly a month for a pet Olivia surprised them with Bear because he had a slight resemblance to one.

Calvin nodded knowing what was going on. "Gotcha." Calvin looked at their dad. "I guess we'll be back later." Calvin told his dad.

"Be back before dinner." Elliot yelled as they rushed out back to retrieve the dog. Elliot mad his way up the stairs to find it slightly messy and empty. "Hey Liv?" Elliot called out he heard shuffling come from the bathroom. "Babe."

"I'll be out in a second." She yelled. Elliot sat at the edge of his bed sighing as he loosened his tie and removed his shoes.

"How was work?" Olivia yelled from the bathroom.

"We caught a flasher today. Sick bastard was walking down lower Manhattan exposing himself to teens." Elliot replied.

"Did you beat him up for me?" She asked.

"Gave 'em a right hook just for you."

"That's my macho man." She said standing in the bathroom doorway. She was wearing a black lace two piece lingerie almost like a house maid bikini. She walked over to him straddling his lap wrapping her harms around his neck.

"What's all this for?" Elliot asked grabbing her waist.

"Can a wife just do something for her incredibly sexy husband." She said in between the kisses she was placing on his neck and shoulders.

"Well since you put it like that." He picked her up and laid her on the bed placing himself between her legs hovering over her. He kissed her passionately slowing moving his tongue inter her mouth he slowly grinded his body so she could feel the growing bulge in his pants it made her moan.

"_I've got you right were I need you to be." _Olivia said to herself mentally. He broke her kissed to stare into her eyes. "What baby?"

"As much as I love your way of welcoming me home I can't help but to feel like something is missing." He said standing up. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows.

"I have condoms in the night stand." Olivia said.

"No it not that." Elliot smirked. "It would be wrong to make love to someone who is not my wife." Olivia was confused.

"What?" She asked sitting all the way up. "Have you been drinking El?"

"No not at all."

"Then what are you talking about?" She was a little worried.

"You couldn't possibly be my wife because my wife wears this." He said pulling out her wedding ring from his shirt pocket.

Olivia's jaw practically dropped to the floor seeing her husband holding her ring in front of her. "I can explain." She started.

"I'm listening."

"I was doing laundry and my ring was gone I thought I left it here in the bedroom and I was looking for it the entire time." It was the quickest excuse she could think of.

" Really? So when exactly where you planning to tell me you couldn't find your ring?" He smirked.

"I was hoping that I could use sex as a distraction and then tell you." She looked down.

"So you were going to seduce me." He asked.

"Just until the moment was right to tell you." Olivia added.

"And what moment might that be?"

"Well right after you…..relieved yourself." She was ashamed to admit it.

"I don't know if I should be mad or turned on right now. I'm angry that you didn't want to tell me about loosing and turned on that you were going to tell me after sex." His voice was stern.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get mad at me for losing my ring again so I thought that if we had mind blowing sex it would make up for it."

Elliot was surprised actually he was shocked it wasn't like her to go this far for losing her ring but he wasn't exactly pissed about it either. The outfit was enough to make him forget about it. He couldn't stay mad at her when ever she looked at him with those beautiful chocolate orbs of hers it was just enough.

"You're not mad right?" She asked walking over to him.

"I don't know should I be?" Elliot asked looking down at her.

"You have every right to be if you are. I'm sorry I should've just called and asked if you've seen it."

"Well I guess you learned your lesson." Elliot responded. He bent down on one knee causing Olivia to laugh at him he took hold of her hand. "Do you promise to never take this ring off of this finger ever again so help you God?"

"I do." Olivia smiled as he stood up and kissed her more passionate than before. "By the way if you lost the ring doing laundry what was it doing in the shower?" He asked pulling back.

Olivia blushed she stuttered for a second and than flopped on to the bed. "Do you really want to know or do you want to have sex?" Elliot smiled and walked over to the bed reassuming their former position.

_**EO~EO~EO~EO**_

Olivia was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Calvin and Mckenzie entered the house after putting the dog in the backyard they were arguing with one another. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay close to me when we go the park?" Calvin yelled.

"I said I was sorry you don't have to keep yelling at me!" Mckenzie shouted back. Elliot came down the stairs to see what they were arguing about this time.

"Hey what's all the noise for?" He interrupted.

"I told Mckenzie to stay near me while she had bear but little miss daisy here let him off the leash and went after him." Calvin explained.

"That's what this is all about?" Elliot asked.

"It's not just that dad. She ran off without telling me and I saw a car pull off and I…." Calvin didn't finish his sentence he didn't like thinking about what could've happened to his sister.

"Well the important thing is that she's alright now and she's safe because of you so you shouldn't be that upset okay."

"I guess so call me when dinner's ready." Calvin asked as he went up to his room.

"Sure thing and you Mckenzie-" Elliot said point to her. "You don't run off anymore unless you tell your brother."

"But dad."

"No buts you know how dangerous that is. How many times have me and your mother explained to you and Calvin what could happen if you're not paying attention to your surroundings?"

"I know dad and I already said I was sorry. Next time I'll be more careful I promise." Mckenzie swore to her father.

"Good go up to your room and get cleaned up dinner's almost ready." Mckenzie did as told and went upstairs Elliot however went into the kitchen with Olivia.

"What's cookin' good lookin?" He asked moving behind her so his body was pressed to hers.

"I have garlic bread in the oven and I'm just stirring the spaghetti before I drain it and add the sauce." She said focusing on the stove. Elliot began kissing her neck on both sides gripping her hips tightly. "Elliot for one second could you try to keep it in your pants while I'm cooking?" She begged laughing slightly.

"I don't think I can do that not after all of your _apologizing_." He said in between kisses.

"Oh really?" She said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That and I just don't want to." He laughed.

"Maybe if you're a good boy you might get a little extra on your plate tonight." Olivia persuaded.

Elliot knew exactly what she meant by that. "I don't think food will help what I've got going on down there." He said pulling her close so she could feel what he meant.

"Well keep that up and food won't be the only thing you eat tonight." She smiled turning around refocusing on the pot.

"I like the sound of that." He smacked her ass and left the kitchen to set the dinning room table.

After they both finished putting last touches to things the kids walked into the dinning room and sat at the table. Olivia brought the food to the table with the help of Elliot and they both sat down to start eating.

For a few minutes it was quiet until Mckenzie eyed her moms ring. "So I see you found your ring mom."

"Not quite sweety. Your dad found my ring and decided to take it to work just to freak me out." Olivia said looking down the table at Elliot.

"Well maybe if you didn't take it off I wouldn't have to take it at all." Elliot replied.

"Again I _apologized_ for that. What more do I need to do?"

"We can discuss that later." Elliot smirked.

It was as if the kids were thinking the same thing Calvin and Mckenzie began to fake throw up making Elliot and Olivia laughed. "Please dad we're eating here." Calvin spoke up.

"And I would like to keep my food down please." Mckenzie added.

"Me too." Calvin agreed. "I mean you guys see each other every single day."

"Would it kill you to be mean to one another once in a while?" Mckenzie begged.

"Wow guys that hurt." Olivia said playfully placing a hand on her heart.

"Truth hurts I get it." Mckenzie stated taking in a large amount of spaghetti.

"If you guys think that's bad how bout I kiss your mom right now in front of you?" Elliot spoke.

"We see you guys kiss all the time that's not exactly new to us." Calvin responded.

"Would it be new if I used my tongue?" Olivia said.

Both of the kids dropped their forks Mckenzie was the first to speak. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah we would." Elliot said wiggling his tongue at her. "Right in front of you the both of you."

"If you love us you wouldn't" Calvin asked.

"We do and we will. Bring it on over here big boy." Olivia playfully said as she stood up ushering Elliot to walk over.

"Eww gross!" Both Mckenzie and Calvin yelled as they both stood up and ran from the table.

"Hey! Where you guys going? You're going to miss it." Elliot yelled after them but they were already half way up the stairs. By the time Elliot walked over to Olivia she was already laughing extremely hard.

"You know I think we did a pretty good job." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Couldn't agree more." After high fiving one another they kissed and began cleaning up the table.

"Where you joking about using tongue or-?" Elliot asked following behind her in to the kitchen.

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you like this story it was very fun writing this one I have so much planned for this story since it's kinda like my family. Please review and tell me what you think THANKS!**

**A/N****: I WILL HAVE UPDATES SOON FOR MY OTHER STORIES**


End file.
